La Réunification de Freljord
by Elwing05
Summary: Le rêve d'enfant de Ashe était simple : que Freljord retrouve sa gloire d'antan avec sa réunification. Avarosa lui a alors fourni un arc et Ashe est parvenu à la tête de la tribu d'Avarosans. Mais les tribus de Freljord seront-elles réuni un jour? OS terminer


Je voulais écrire un petit texte pour composer un dessin, alors je me suis demandée pourquoi je ne vous en fera pas profiter.

J'écoutais Zombie des Cranberries pendant que je l'ai écrite, peut-être cela explique-t-il la fin?

**Disclaimer: **L'univers appartient à Riot

* * *

_**La Réunification de Freljord**_

La tempête faisait rage. De tout côté les coups pleuvaient. Elle avait beau être la tribu la plus puissante, Avarosans était en mauvaise position. Les autres tribus s'étaient allié momentanément le temps de combattre celle qui voulait les unir. Elles aimaient être en guerre, elles en ressentaient le besoin. Un besoin vital presque. Ils se combattaient depuis tellement de temps qu'ils ne savaient pratiquement plus que faire cela. Ils avaient alors prit les armes quand la rumeur c'était propagé.

La bataille semblait sanglante, pourtant des deux côtés, on faisait tout pour minimiser les dégâts. La tempête se chargeait de faire, elle, le plus de blessé possible.

Ashe se battait, elle aussi. Mais toujours dans son souci de réunir le plus de monde possible, elle ne s'en prenait qu'à ceux qui auraient pu faire du mal à ses combattants. Elle était leur chef, elle se devait de les protéger. Pourtant, cacher à fin de pouvoir tirer s'en problème, elle se demandait si ses rêves d'enfants n'étaient pas de ces rêves chimériques que l'on poursuit s'en cesse, sans jamais pouvoir les atteindre. Elle se demandait où était passé le Freljord d'antan, celui unifié et sublime. Celui où la paix chantait ses douces mélodies, celui où tout le monde pouvait se déplacer à sa guise s'en craindre qu'une lame vienne se figer dans ses entrailles.

« Perdus, envolés, volatisés, disparus. »

Elle savait, peu à peu elle s'y résignait. Freljord ne retrouva jamais sa gloire d'antan. Une flèche vint arracher une partie de la chair de son bras. Ashe tomba à genoux. Une larme roula sur sa joue et vint s'écraser sur une pierre. Ashe releva légèrement la tête. _Avarosa_. La tombe de la reine qui avait autrefois unit les peuples de Freljord. C'était ici que tout avait commencé. C'était dans cette clairière qu'avait réellement commencé la quête d'Ashe, quand la reine lui avait confié cet arc de glace. Mais c'est ici que tout finirait également.

La jeune archère ce releva. Résignée. S'en était fini pour elle. La blessure de son bras était celle de trop. Elle mourrait. Mais il lui restait une dernière chose à accomplir. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces et se leva.

Elle marcha longtemps lui sembla-t-il. Elle y était arrivée. Elle escalada la monticule de pierres qui était entassé au milieu du champ de bataille. Alors elle parla, ou plutôt elle cria. Les combats cessèrent des deux côtés. Tous la regardaient et attendaient qu'elle parle.

« Regardez-vous ! Dénonça-t-elle. Vous avez décidez de me faire la guerre parce que je voulais nous réunir ! Mais qu'avez-vous fait pour tuer mes combattants ? Vous vous êtes allié aux autres tribus. Ne voyez-vous pas que vous avez l'avantage car vous êtes unis ? Avarosa m'avait confié la mission de tous vous réunir et j'ai échoué car vous n'êtes pas capable de faire autre chose que vous battre ! Pourtant, elle avait réussi à tous nous réunir ! Ferljord vivait en paix ! Et des siècles de prospérité ont été réduits en fumée à cause d'une querelle pour une femme ! Regardez-vous ! Tous ! Et osez dire que vous êtes différents ! »

Son cœur s'arrêta alors de battre. Elle glissa lentement de son estrade improvisée. Ses cheveux volant autour de son visage, emporté par la tempête. Son corps frôlait à peine la terre qu'il fut entouré d'un halo lumineux avant de se relever dans les airs. Il tourna lentement, comme pour montrer à tous le sacrifice fait pour la paix.

Chacun des combattants voyait dans ce geste l'intervention d'Avarosa. Chacun se regarda alors quand une voix, peut-être plus courageuse que les autres se fit attendre.

« Ashe était la première des Avarosans. Choisit par notre défunte reine. Elle était peut-être d'une autre tribu, mais elle vient de nous prouver que chacun devait se battre pour l'autre, que chacun devait passer à autre chose. Avarosa l'avait choisi pour son courage et sa bonté. Elle nous a tous réuni dans un même lieu, à nous maintenant de ressouder le royaume prospère de Freljord ».

* * *

C'était un tout petit _OS_. Mais je me suis plu à l'écrire. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à faire le dessin. Laissez moi vos avis ;)


End file.
